1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp and a projection lens mounting method.
2. Related Art
Related art vehicle headlamps have a lamp housing and a lamp unit arranged inside the lamp housing.
The lamp unit may include a light source, a projection lens configured to forwardly project light emitted by the light source, a reflector configured to reflect the light toward the projection lens, and a lens holder holding the projection lens.
A related art vehicle headlamp is configured to irradiate a long range high beam area, a short range low beam area, and also an overhead sign area above the low beam area to improve visibility of overhead road signs (see, e.g., JP 2008-135247A).
Range and illuminance of the overhead sign area to be irradiated are defined by light distribution regulations.
To form a light distribution pattern for the overhead sign area, for example, a lens portion having a specific profile is provided as a light regulating portion at a lower portion of the projection lens.